Sister Complex?
by BlueFairyAlice
Summary: Let's now witness the Chaos of the Asian nations!


**_Well, I heard the Vocaloid song entitled "Brother is worried" By Kaito  
__And THIS! I made this fanfic but unfortunately the characters where the Asians and the ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) _  
**

**_Warnings!: Beware of Singapore's perv mind and also with the breast thingy And oh yeah! Beware of the violent attitude of Indonesia~_**

**_Enjoy and Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz~_**

* * *

Singapore was on the living room, sitting on the sofa. He was writing something in his notebook.

"I love sister Maria.. I love sister Maria.. I love sister Maria…" Lee said as he continues to write in his notebook. "Guuhh! I really love her!" he bit his lower lip and a pool of blood flowed on his nose

Malaysia and Cambodia walks on the living room as they stared at the Singaporean. "Hey Malaysia! Is that brother Singapore?"

"Of course he is… Wait… His nose was nose bleeding…"

"I think I know who it was…." The Cambodian lady facepalmed "Very well then.." she sighs "Brother Singa! Sister Indonesia said that do the household chores NOW!" she loudly said so that the day-dreaming Singaporean will hear her voice

When Singapore hears that, he said monotonously "Can I do it later?"

Malaysia said "Well.. Ask Sister Indonesia, not us…"

"Nesia!" Singapore yelled "Can I do the household chores later?"

Indonesia walks on the living room and she glares at the Singaporean "JUST DO IT IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT YOUR BODY WILL CHOPPED INTO PIECES.."

Singapore shivers a little and he sighs in defeat "Okey.. Okey…" he sighs again and he turns his head to Malaysia and Cambodia. Well.. The two was looking at him in _'Do what sister Indonesia said if you don't want to become sister Philippines' tocino~' _look

**Singapore, Malaysia and Cambodia: ~*Hetalia!*~**

Meanwhile, Philippines was cleaning the garden with Thailand and Vietnam..

"I wonder if… Kuya Singapore is okey doing the household chores…" the Filipina murmured as she swept the dried leaves on the grasses

"You see Philippines; you don't have to worry on that scumbag…" Vietnam rolled her eyes as she removes the wild grass in the flower pot

"Ehh… Don't say something like that Vietnam…" Philippines pouts

Vietnam humped at the Filipina "You don't know his true side…"

Philippines blink twice and it seems that she don't get Vietnam's point "Huh? What do you mean?"

Vietnam sighs and she changes the topic "Oh yeah… Philippines, Taiwan really misses you so she will visits here with the others.."

"Oh! I see then!" Philippines giggles

Vietnam sighs again and she continues to removes the wild grass on the flower pot _'I hope that there's nothing stupid will happens this day…' _she said to her mind

"Philippines, don't worry –ana. Vietnam was worried on you.." Philippines stared at the Thai man who carrying flower seeds

"Why did you say so Thailand? We have the same age but she was treating me a little girl… Is there something wrong when I'm getting close with Kuya Singapore?"

"Well, that's your attitude when someone was getting close to Vietnam –ana.." Thailand smiles to her

Philippines chuckles "Ahaha… Yeah right.." she continues to sweep and "…Vietnam said that I don't know Kuya Singapore's true side… What did she meant by that?"

Thailand's face turns to blue as he coughs a little "*cough* *cough* W-Well… I-I don't know too…"

"Are you sure Thailand?" Philippines narrowed her eyes

"Y-Yes o-of course –ana.." Thailand pushes his eyeglasses and tries to weep his sweaty face

**Thailand, Philippines and Vietnam: ~*Hetalia!*~**

After they clean the garden, they go inside on the house and take a rest and change their clothes. While Singapore was going to put the mop on the basement, she saw Philippines who teasing Laos by pinching his cheeks while Timor Leste was clinging on Laos arms

"Oh God… Philippines.. Don't be so mischievous you're already too charming!" he squeals a little

Only found out that Philippines were wearing short skirt. Well, it is Philippines' first time to wear short skirt.

"Wait… Is Philippines wearing a short skirt? She usually wears shorts since its summer. Ahh… Know I get it… I think its Taiwan's fault… That girl changes Philippines' shorts into skirts so that Taiwan will saw Philippines wearing short skirts…" he nodded as he crossed her arms. While he staring at Philippines, Singapore's eyes catches his attention on Philippines' legs "Sweet…" he felt that he was going to nosebleed again and suddenly "Your skirt is so short that the moment you move … ahhh.." he saw Philippines' underwear and he nosebleeds

He cleared his throat "Like I said, you don't have to treat me with such views all the time because I already love you from the very start. Even if I can't see the stripes! Even if you're not contented on your normal size of breast! Your thighs! Your armpits! Your nape! Those are enough to make me go crazy! How scandalou- keep it up! Keep it u-."

Singapore suddenly felt a sharp smack behind her, only to find that Indonesia kicks his neck. He felt Indonesia's scary aura that makes him shivered

"YOU'RE. THINKING. PERVERT. TO. PHILIPPINES. AREN'T. YOU…" Indonesia said in a creepy tone

"N-No! I-I'm-."

"DIE!" Indonesia start punching Singapore's face

"AHHH!"

"Huh? Is that Kuya Singapore's voice?" Philippines said and she stops pinching Laos' cheeks

"Yes it is big sister~" Timor Leste said

Laos sighs and he muttered "I'm sure that he do something wrong with Sister Nesia.."

Philippines think "I wonder what it is…"

"You don't need to know Philippines, you'll regret it…" Vietnam sits beside her as she drinks green tea

"Vietnam was right –ana" Thailand sits also but he was sitting beside Laos

"Huh? Why?" Philippines questioned

"Well…." Vietnam scratches her head and Singapore's voice echoed all over the room. She sighs "Never mind.."

"Ehhhh… Vietnam…."

**Indonesia, Laos and Timor Leste: ~*Hetalia!*~**

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Brunei calls his siblings who are chatting in the living room

"Oh yes! It's already lunch time!" Myanmar yawns as he immediately runs to the table to eat their lunch

While their eating their lunch, Singapore was looking at Philippines. _'Oh God.. She was so cute…' _he thought.

Singapore sweat dropped when Philippines eats the entire box of mangoes that Indonesia bought in the market.

"Oh dear Piri… You ate all of the mangoes?" Indonesia said

Philippines blink twice and she chuckles "Well, it's very sweet~"

"Don't be shock Indonesia, we all know that only Philippines who always eats mangoes here.." Vietnam said as she eats her favorite food 'Pho' (*1)

"I remember the time that Philippines beat up with Malaysia to win the prize!" Brunei muttered

"And that prize is…" Cambodia said

"The bunch of mangoes.." They said in unison and they laugh

"Nuu…" Philippines pouts a little

"HAH! I just make her win in our battle because mangoes are SUCKS!" Malaysia humped to them

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAID TO MY PRECIOUS MANGOES!?" Philippines grabs Malaysia's collar as she gets her rattan sticks to smack the Malaysian

"Uh-Oh… Here we go again…" Vietnam face palmed

Before the Filipina will kill Malaysia, Indonesia pushes them away from each other. "Okey.. Okey.. Stop this nonsense 'kay?" she raises her eyebrows

Philippines and Malaysia faces away and they humped. Singapore moves closer to the pissed Filipina and he said "You don't have to eat mangoes all the time like that…" as he patted her back

"B-But…"

Singapore sighs and he muttered "Okey… Let's have this one!" he gets a box of dairy milk somewhere and he gives it to Philippines

"Let's add DAIRY PRODUCTS to your diet to ensure you have all the necessary nutrition OK?" he winks to Philippines and…

**_*WAPACK!*_**

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UNESSESARY THINGS ON PHILIPPINES!" Indonesia kicks the Singaporean so high.

"N-Nesia! S-Sto- GAH!" Before Singapore will say something, Indonesia kicks his vital regions and she start punching him like a punching bag

Philippines sweat dropped on what her older sister did to Singapore. "What just happen?"

"Oh dear…." Timor Leste sweat dropped while watching Indonesia punching the face of the Singaporean

"Umm… Are you sure that we'll just watch here –ana?" Thailand said to them

"Why did you say that Thailand?" Myanmar muttered

"You see… This is not good if Indonesia continues to punch Singapore –ana.."

"What do you mean by that?" Vietnam gave Thailand a 'WTF' look

"Well… Singapore might die you know?" Thailand replied

"Huh?" A big question mark appeared on Philippines' head

"Ughh.. Let them be…" Malaysia frowned

**Brunei and Myanmar: ~*Hetalia!*~**

**3:00 in the afternoon: This Time was the Visitation of Taiwan and the others**

Taiwan, China, Japan, Hong Kong, Macau, and India were on the living room, chatting with the members of the ASEAN.

"Oh yeah! I heard that you have new games on your place Macau!" Myanmar said

"Oh yes there is! DO you want to play with me?" Macau happily said

"Of course!" Myanmar's eyes shimmered

"I'm with you… I suppose.." Hong Kong said monotonously

"Me too! Before we start the game, LET ME TOUCH YOUR BREASTS –DAZE!" South Korea was about to touch them but..

"NO.." Myanmar, Macau and Hong Kong hit him with their hands

In the other side, China, Japan and Indonesia were talking about politics while the others were talking some random stuffs

"How's the mini skirt Piri-jiejie~?" Taiwan grins as she stared at the skirt that the Filipina wearing

"GAH! Taiwan! Don't stare at me like that!" Philippines covered her legs with a pillow

Vietnam smacked the Taiwanese "Be mature Taiwan…"

Taiwan pouts a little and she muttered "Hmp! How should I become matured if I have a small breast!?" she muttered "While you two have big breasts!"

Vietnam was very shocked on what Taiwan said "W-What a-are you talking about!?" she stated

Philippines was shocked to on what Taiwan said about her breast. _'W-What!? I-I don't have a very large b-breast! I-I just have a normal size of b-breast but it's not enough!" _she muttered

Singapore seated beside Philippines and he stares to her. Philippines notice that someone was looking at her and when she looks on her back, she saw Singapore who seriously looking at her. _'I wonder why Kuya Singapore was looking at me..' _Philippines shook her head and she smiles to him "What's wrong Kuya?"

When Singapore saw Philippines smile, he's start to nosebleed and he muttered "Can you give me some fan service please?"

A big question mark appeared on Philippines' head "Huh?"

Again, another blood squirts on Singapore's nose as he closes his nose with his handkerchief "N-Nothin'"

Philippines narrowed her eyes "What do you mean NOTHING? I know that you're not okay! You're already nose bleeding!"

Singapore can't take his pervert mind and he's eyes start to spark and he shouted "Ahhh! MARIA! I REALLY LOVE YOOOUUU!" Singapore was going to hug Philippines.. But…

***Taiwan and Vietnam's awesome Flaming kick: Dragon's ROAR! /shot***

"Don't you dare hug her Singapore-gege!" Taiwan glares at the Singaporean

"And PLEASE! Don't think something fishy!" Vietnam added

Indonesia and the others stared to them. Japan asked "What's happened?"

The Southeast Asian nations face palmed and they said in unison "You don't need to know.."

**Taiwan: ~*Hetalia!*~**

Philippines was looking herself on the mirror and she touches her chest "Well, it's not big. It's normal for me.. But.." she sighs "It's not enough…"

Singapore appears out from nowhere and he said "Hmm.. You're breast was just like the size of Hungary's breast you know?"

Philippines jumped in shock as she hide her chest with her jacket "W-Wha!?"

Singapore grins "I love you when you're like that, but big brother is really worried about you. For example, you should be sturdy enough to throw off any bad guys who try to approach you, so that they can't come close you understand, don't you? That's right!" Singapore gets something on the corner and he shows to Philippines the poster of Indonesia wearing a bikini "Follow Nesia-tan's example! Even I can't possibly hope to arrive at her holy region and Oh yeah! Follow Nesia-tan ex-."

**(Please wait a moment while Singapore is beaten to a pulp by Indonesia and Philippines)**

Indonesia removes some dirt on her hands "That guy is stupid..."

Philippines bit her lower lip "Nuuu! Ka-manyak talaga ni Kuya! (**1)"

"LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" Philippines and Indonesia looks at the Singaporean who crawling on the floor and he faints

Indonesia and Philippines sweatdropped and they said in unison "Stupid" =_=


End file.
